


The owl house fanfiction

by Jamesaustin24



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesaustin24/pseuds/Jamesaustin24
Summary: Backstory of JamesThe most skilled wizard(nickname he gave himself) in the Boiling isle and also became wanted because of using black magic(my own concept), went to the prison 5 times snuck out of prison 3 times do the duty that the warden wrath tell him 2 times also hate Emperor BelosBackstory of JohnathanHis curiosity in another's world brings him his adventure in the human realm with his friends, so they went to the school where Luz was and ended up being friends with herMy first two ocs
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my wattpad story which i transfer here

Johnathan's POV:  
"What a day" finally we are finish our last day,now we are going back to the isle  
"Hey john" Tj said  
"Yea?"  
"Where do you think Luz is"  
"You already know"  
"Principal's office?" Mj ask  
"Principal's office" we have to wait for her so that we can say goodbye to her, after we went to the principal's office we hear Luz said "that doesn't count right?" What did this kid do? 

Timeskip

Johnathan's POV:  
"So what do you guys want to do after we go back to the isle?"  
"Pretty much nothing"  
"really Tj?"  
"Yea i'm bored so yea i'm not going to do anything,how about you John?"  
"You already know"  
"going to meet amity?"  
"Yes Mj,she is the only childhood friend i has"  
"Wait how did you and "Little miss perfect" become friends?"  
"What do you mean by "Little miss perfect?"  
"Well that's her nickname ok"  
"Well it's pretty long story ok" we pretty much keep talking until we got to Luz's house then we hear her mom said  
"Do you have any friends? Except John and his pals, real ones, not imagined or drawn or reptilian?"  
"Hi Mrs.Noceda" as i said that Luz put her book in the trash wow she's been acting her mom just wave at us then said  
"Summer camp is a chance to make some friends, but you have to try. Can you do that?"  
"Yes, Mom" then her mom's phone buzz then say goodbye to Luz,after that we ask Luz  
"How did you do that?"  
"Practice" then she when to the trashcan then we hear a hoot in a close distance then Luz said  
"Tiny trash thief!" After she said that we when after her then we got to an abandon old house then  
"so what will it be,we go inside or we just go out to do our summer-" then Luz cut me then she said  
"Do you have any idea how much did that cost me?"  
"Fine we go in there" then we go inside then we saw a weird looking door that we just go inside then  
"Stop adorably hopping away, you‐‐ Huh?"  
"What a weird looking tent"  
"you said it Tj" we high-five then Luz said  
"i thought that i had a lot of weird stuff,but this‐‐ this is impressive." Then someone said "Finally, you're back"  
Then we take a peak, we see a pretty much old-like woman then someone said  
"Another human stuff?"  
"Yes,Now let's see what we've got here."  
Then she put her hand inside a bag then  
"(takes out a phone from the bag) Garbage, (takes out a ring) garbage... (takes out a golden shining trophy) garbage. (gasps) Now, this... (takes out a bobbly eyeglasses and wears it)This will make me rich"  
"Can i have the phone?"  
"Yea you can have it" then she take out Luz's Good witch azura book then  
"Well thank you and goodbye"  
"Ok...this will make good kindling.(burns the book with candle)" then those four gasp when they saw Luz's book  
"Wait is that-"  
"That's my book" (then Luz takes back her book)  
"Excuse me, sorry, it's mine, thank you"  
"Let's go back now"  
"You kids are not going anywhere." Then the door closed  
"Luz get out"  
"But how about those two?"  
"Me and Tj can slow her down,you and Mj need to get out"  
"Ok, and also goodluck"  
"Thanks luz, now let's fight!" When luz just went out the tent eda said  
"Why would i fight you, you are my master remember James?" "My name is not James it's Johnathan Cruz"  
"Wait did you say your last name is Cruz?"  
"Yes"  
"How about that kid?"  
"His name is Tj"  
"Well wait here i need to stop your two more friends before they got eaten by some monster out there and owlbert guard them" Her palisman came to life then that means she's the owl lady my god were so dead then i hear luz said  
"I'm so sorry! I just wanted my book! If you're gonna eat my skin, just make it quick! Just do it now!"  
Then me and Tj started laughing then eda said  
"Eat you? Why would I eat... a potential customer? [shows a slipper] Can I offer you a human foot filled with holes? A bar of green human candy? Oh, oh! How about this black shadow box that reflects only sadness?"  
"(chuckles) That's not all it can do. Here, let me see it."  
She then grab battery from a a plate with a cardboard written:Human candies?? With that i started laughing again then eda glare at me then i say  
"Sorry" then Luz said "Violà" After Luz said that there are so many monster and says "Huh?" "What's that?" "The sound‐‐ it's so alluring." "I'll pay 40 snails for the screaming box!" "I'll give you a hundred!" "Can I eat the tiny person inside?"  
After that eda said  
"Say what is your name kids?" "I'm Luz, Luz noceda" "Mary Jane Houston,Mj for short"  
"You kids are good,for a human" then Luz said "That's kind of a weird thing for another human to say."  
"Luz i think she's not a human" then eda said  
"Yea John there is right i'm not a human because i'm a witch"  
"A witch?"  
"The name's Eda the Owl Lady, before you forget it and I'm the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. I am a respected, feared‐‐" then a deep voice said "Busted!" Then one of the monster said "Run! It's a guard!" Then all of the monster run every direction, we are the only left after every monster run then "Eda the Owl Lady, you are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors you are hereby ordered to come with me to the Conformatorium." "Wow,a witch criminal" "really?" Then eda said "Would you guys quit following me around? I haven't done squat." Then the guard look at us then said "You 4 are coming too for fraternizing with a criminal." Then i said "we didn't do anything wrong" then Luz said "What? That's not cool!" Then Tj said "miss eda a little help" then eda said "all right let me get my stuff first" then she smack the guard in the head then "Follow me if you want to live" "This is crazy. If I die here, my mom's gonna kill me!" After that we run in a open area then eda use her magic staff then said "hold on kids"  
After eda use her staff we ride it and Luz's eye is close the whole time then eda said  
"You can open your eye human" also i seat in front of luz and she says "(whimpers) (gasps)Flying staffs, crazy monsters, you're a witch‐‐ What is this place?" She almost fell but she got hung in the staff then eda explain where are we  
"This is the Boiling Isles.Every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours" then a griffin flew next to us then....  
"A griffin!" Then the griffin open it's mouth the a spider come out of it's mouth then "I knew it!"  
"Yep. Griffins, vampires, giraffes‐-"  
"Giraffes?"  
"Yea not just giraffes there are so many kind of monster here too"  
"Oh, yeah he's right. Also we banished those guys. Bunch of freaks." Then we land safely then when eda jump down her arm get stuck in the staff then luz jump down the staff then i just handed eda's hand  
"Here you go miss eda" i said "thanks kid,also where are the other two that come with you?" Wait did we leave those two,i mean we can leave those two because they know this place more than me  
"They are safe, i think"  
"John where is Tj and Mj?"  
"Those two are fine Luz"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes i'm sure"  
"So, I've had enough adventure for today" "You are right luz"  
"also this is clearly not the PG fantasy world I always dreamed about but can you help us get back home?" "Uh luz we don't-"  
"Only if you help me first. (chuckles) Ah, now, come along, you two" after that we went to her house then luz say "Aren't you worried about those guards finding us?" "Don't worry my house has a state‐of‐the‐art defense system."  
Then the house just talk "Hoot‐hoot! Password, please!" Then Miss eda poke hooty's eye then says "We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in" "All right, all right! Geez! You never want to have any fun! Ow! Hoot!"  
Hooty just open his mouth and she signal us to get inside  
"Welcome to... ‐(snaps fingers) the Owl House... this is where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Mm, also ex‐boyfriends. (chuckles)"  
"This place is beautiful! Do you live here all alone?"  
"I think she doesn't live here alone"  
"What do you-"  
Then we hear a loud thudding footsteps  
"Yea he is right I actually have a roommate" then someone goes out  
"(deep voice) Who dares intrude upon I, (normal voice) the king of demons?"  
Then he squish a rubber duckie "(gasps, exclaims in Spanish) ¡Ay, que lindo! Eda, he's so cute! Who's a widdle guy? Who's a widdle guy? Is it you? Is it you?"  
Then she hug king tightly then king said  
"No i don't know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster?" King is trying to escape but luz is tighten her hug "Hey king she's not a monster ok"  
"Yea she's Luz the human that is going to help us in our situation,and that kid is Johnathan the son of the famous witch" then she break those two apart then king said "Oh! Hooray!" Then Luz said  
"Wait your a witch?" Then i remove the illusion on my ear  
"Yea the reason why i didn't tell you is pretty much i don't know how i ended up in the human realm in the first place"  
"So that's why when i said that witch is real you almost fell of your seat when i say that?"  
"Yea i'm shock when you said it so that's why i almost fell of my seat"  
"So ok well then will you tell us what kind of "situation" is that" "Ok, king was once a mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen, and he became... this."  
"You mean this little bundle of joy?"  
"Yea so the crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through‐‐ a human like you. If you help us retrieve his crown, we'll send you back to your realm because your friend there is going to stay here. So whaddya say? Plus, who could say no to this cute face?"  
"Wait your going to stay here?"  
"Yea pretty much,scene i live here i'm going to stay here for a while"  
"No! Please don't encourage her!" Then eda drop king then  
"I mean, we're kinda your only way home"  
"Yea she's right i'm drain of magic all of the sudden"  
"So I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
"Nope. Now, we've got no time to lose."  
"Soon, Mr. Ducky, we shall drink the fear of those who mocked us"  
"Really king, you are going to bring that with us?"  
"I don't care want your thinking ok"  
"Fine just saying" then Luz ask "Where are we going?" "Somewhere super fun"  
"let me guess the Conformatorium?" "Yes" then we fly to the conformatorium then Luz ask  
"What is this conformatorium?"  
"It's a place for those considered unsuitable for society."  
"These guys really have the hots for you." Then Luz grab the poster then "Yep. But we were never caught because we're too slippery."  
"Try to catch me when I'm covered in grease. I'm a squirmy little fella. Aah! You and I will sneak up to the top of the tower, where they're holding my crown."  
"Wait what about you John?"  
"Well there is no other way for me to go back because i'm less in magic so i'm coming with you guys" then eda say  
"Hey kid you will come with me"  
"Why?"  
"I still need to ask you something"  
"Ok, well Luz goodluck ok"  
"You too, so see you later ok"  
"Ok well see you on the top of the tower ok?" "Ok"  
after that eda create a big magic circle then Luz and king lift up to an open hole then eda said  
"You ready kid?"  
"Always has been"  
"Well meet you guys at the top of the tower" then me and eda ride the staff then she said  
"Why are you look like my master?" "I don't know"  
"Are you two twin?" "How old is he?"  
"Well he is maybe a couple hundred years old"  
"What!!?" "Yea, he said that he got possess by a demon and he ate a weird flower so that's why he stay young"  
"Well i'm only 15 years old"  
"So that's why you are shock when i told you that he's sooooo old, Right?"  
"Well, yea i never taught that witches can get to a thousand years old"  
"Well here we are" then she saw a tiny creature that the warden torture  
"We must be close to those two" i said then we see those two and Luz is kinda sad then "Hey. I just checked. The warden is distracted, tormenting some tiny creature. He won't be coming around here anytime soon."  
"My crown! It's close! I can sense its power"  
"Aw, he gets so cute when he's thirsty for power."  
"It's not fair that they're all in here. They just want to be themselves. Why does everyone think that being a weirdo is so bad?"  
"Well there are a reason for that Luz"  
"Wait,so you knew the reason?"  
"Well no, because my mom doesn't tell me about this place before but with those two i found this place"  
"Let's go, before he hurts himself." Then king got inside and then we heard king electrocuted himself then we when inside,there we see a huge green light with empty room,after that king is trying to get inside then i caught him then eda said  
"We have a human, remember?" "Oh, yeah." Then Luz takes a deep breath then i say to Luz "calm down ok you can do this" then i gave him a thumps up then Luz went inside then when she came back i saw she bought back a "burger queen" crown then king got exited then he said  
"My crown! Yes. Yes! I can feel my powers returning! You, there. Nightmare critter. I shall call you Francois, and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness. And you famous witch you shall be my knight!"  
"It's my honour your majesty" then Luz said  
"That crown doesn't give him any powers, does it?"  
"Ok look kid, king and I don't have much in this world. We only have each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me. And besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know? Well, we owe you two one. Now, let's get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head."  
Then a weird figure show up behind eda then he said "Too late." Then he cut eda's head she make a weird face then she blink that scare Luz then eda said  
"Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens."  
"Eda! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. This just happens when you get older."  
"Does it?" "Only on us witch Luz"  
"Oh ok i thought it will happen to me too"  
"Finally, I have you cornered, Eda the Owl Lady."  
Then he grab king's crown then he squished king's crown then he said "My guards could never get you, but I knew if I took your pet's toy, you'd come running" "No! My power!" Then king sobs then eda said  
"What do you want with me? I've never actually broken any of your stupid laws... in front of you."  
"And me i'm not James the wanted criminal i'm son of Lily Cruz ok"  
"I'm not interested in you i'm interested in the owl lady, owl lady i want you... to go out with me." The two said in sync is "What?" Then i said "What the?" One of the guard said "Go, boss!" Then one of the guard thumps up then warden said  
"You've always eluded our capture. You've always been the one who got away. I found that alluring."  
Then Luz said "I hate everything you're saying right now."  
"Luz wait-" then warden wrath said "You stay out of this!" I grab Luz before she got thrown away then  
"So how about it, Owl Lady? The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath. We'd be the strongest power couple ever. I mean, it's‐‐ it's not like you can say no right now." Then eda look at us then i think she made up her mind then "(sighs) All right, Warden. You win. I'd just like to say something first. Come closer. No. Just come a little bit closer. Just... Yeah, that's good."  
Then she blows raspberry to the warden then then warden said "Impudent wench! Don't you know how many germs are in your mouth? Ugh!"  
Then i said "You are also a germ"  
"Get over it. You had your guards stalk me, and then you cut off my head. I am not going out with you."  
"If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to des‐‐" then the staff smack it's head then the two guards got blind because of eda's body then  
"Nice!" "Okay, we're going now. Expecto... flying? Magicus... escapicus!" Then eda said  
"Gun it, magic stick." Then we fly then the warden got up then "Owl Lady, I won't let you get away again!" Then we got to the cells then "Eda, lend me a hand!" Then eda and luz open the door of the cells then after that the warden smack the staff then we send flying that i got my head smack in the wall that i got lost conscious then after that i wake up in the owl house then i hear eda and luz talking about something then "Deal?" "Deal" then i said "What's this deal?"  
"I will going to stay here then eda will going to teach me magic" "You know that magic will take time right?"  
"Yea that's why i'm staying here, wait are you ok now?"  
"Yea i'm fine now anyway thanks eda for healing me"  
"Don't thank me kid your friend there are the one who force me to heal you"  
"Thanks luz" "no problem that's what friends are right?"  
"Yea friends helps each other" "sleepover?" "Let's do it" "hey kid how about your parent?" "Well Tj and Mj, they will going to say that we are here now,well let's go to the room so that we can sleep over" "Ok"  
after me and Luz went upstairs Luz ask "so do you have a magic staff?" "Well magic staff is given to us after we graduate or if we has a strong magic power" "Wait you guys has a school?" "Yea we have" "Cool" "i think that miss eda will going to explain it tomorrow" "well let's go to sleep" "Goodnight Luz" "Goodnight too John"

A/n that's it guys also stay chill guys and also i will going to create an chapter where it's not a episode in the owl house•~•


	2. Witches before Wizard

3rd person's POV:

The day start with Luz waking up in the room with Johnathan and king then 

"Good morning John" 

"5 more minutes" 

The only word John said then 

"Good morning, you little cutie‐pie." 

"I am not your cutie‐pie!" 

"Yes, you are." 

"(sighs) I know." 

Then Luz went to the bathroom then so many owl goes out the bathroom then 

"Hi, Luz" 

After hooty said it Luz chop hooty's head then 

"Ow! I'm just wishing you a good morning. Jeez! Hoot! Ow!" 

"Sorry,Hooty. (to herself) This is it, old girl. Your first day on the Boiling Isles as a Witch Apprentice." 

Then Luz open the closet then 

"Please have witchy clothes. Please have witchy clothes. Please have witchy clothes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" 

Then she wore some then she went to find eda then after that she wait for her then said 

"Good morning, Eda the Owl Lady. I am ready for my first day of Witch Apprenticeship." 

"Who are you, again kid?" 

"Huh?"

John's POV:

"Why did Luz not wake me up?" 

"Just do you know she wake you up,you said 5 more minutes so that's why she leave you alone" 

"Why are you here king?" 

"What do you mean kid?" 

"Well i thought i'm still in the human realm" 

"You need to keep in your mind that you are here in your own place ok?" 

"Yea yea,so do you want breakfast?" 

"Do i" 

Then king wiggle his tail back and forth then me and king goes down stair to eat breakfast then i create a magic circle in black and red color then a bacon and egg sandwich come out in thin air then king grab a plate of a weird pancake thing then Eda and Luz go in the kitchen too then 

"Remember me? Luz? (grunts) We freed the oppressed and defeated the evil warden together? Yesterday?" 

A cup hit Luz's head then she don't care about how it hurt what a thick skull then Eda said 

"Kid, lay off the details. I haven't even had my cup of apple blood yet." 

"You mean apple juice?" 

"No (slurps)" 

"Goodmorning Miss Eda and Luz" 

"Goodmorning too" 

Eda and Luz said in sync then i ask to Luz

"What are you even wearing Luz?" 

Then she said 

"I'm wearing a witch uniform" 

"Kid that's not a uniform that a old bathrobe and a dirtiest traffic cone ok" 

"Wait it's not a uniform?" 

Then i said 

"Just try and blow the dust in that traffic cone"

Then Luz blow the dirt in the traffic cone then put it on the table then ask 

"Teach me some spells. When do I get a magic staff? Was I supposed to bring my own runes? (gasps) Do you have a dangerous magical quest for me?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, kid. Being a witch doesn't happen overnight" 

"Eda is right you need to focus,A LOT of focus" 

"But a magic staff, huh? You really want one?" 

"More than anything." 

"Magic staff, come to me!" 

Then a crashing sound come from the living room then the magic staff goes to the kitchen then 

"It's early. Now, witches are awarded their staffs from school. With me as your teacher, you'll be taking a different approach. You'll have to work for it." 

Then she drop a bag of potions in the ground 

"I run a few businesses. On weekends, I offer rare human treasures that Owlbert drags over from your side of the realm." 

Then she press the sword in which make a sound I shall smite my enemies! Ages six to eleven. 

"But most days I sell only the finest homemade elixirs and potions." 

Then Luz grab a bottle then read "Snake oil." 

"No one wants an un‐oiled snake. Follow me" 

We went upstairs then Eda said 

"Today you'll deliver packages and sell potions to that town over there, Bonesborough. You'll have to be careful. I have rivals everywhere who'd love to take my business down and you along with it. You wanted a dangerous magical quest? Sister, you've got one." 

"I won't let you down, Miss Eda." 

Then the bag came down as luz salute to Miss Eda

"I'm sure" 

Then me and Luz talk then 

"I'm coming with you Luz" 

"Really?" 

"Yea because i know that you are gonna get lost" 

"Hahaha very funny john" 

"What, i said your gonna get lost i'm not like Tj that always joking ok" 

"Ok" 

Then we went outside then Eda said 

"Remember, never befriend a man in sandals and always measure twice, cut once." "Uh....." the only thing Luz said then "Good luck!" 

Then Eda close the door before i even ask what is that mean then i hear miss Eda talking to king 

"I hate to interrupt your power nap, but you have to go with her." 

"What? But I just found the perfect spot. Why do I have to go?" 

"You and I know they either going to get lost or eaten, probably both even if she's with that famous witch's son" 

"No we won't" 

"And because you work for me, too, unless you want to start paying rent." 

Then i ask Luz 

"What did they talking about" 

"I think that they think that were gonna lost" 

"Where not gonna get lost ok" 

"i know" 

Then king come out then 

"Be back by nightfall or risk mortal peril." 

Then hooty said 

"Have a nice trip guys" 

"We will" 

I said then king said

"Let's get this over with." 

3rd person POV:

As the three walk outside thru the Bonesborough then Luz said

"Wow!" 

"Hey, it's rude to stare." 

"I've only seen places like this in my dreams. It's incredible. And I'm the only human here?" 

"Yea the last human in here pretty much didn't survive,he got heart attack that's what my mom said to me"

"Wait really?" 

"Yea" 

John said nervously then 

"There must be a reason for that, right? What if I, Luz Noceda, average teen, actually had... (gasps) ...a predetermined path of greatness? (gasps) Just like Azura!" 

"Yeah. Did Azura's path to greatness involve her delivering boil cream?" 

Then john said 

"Maybe,i didn't even read that Tj read it" 

"Wait Tj has a book of it too?" 

"Yea,he really love it" 

"Cool also yea i'm delivering this potions miss eda create today but tomorrow I'll be earning the respect of everyone on the Boiling Isles with my magical prowess." 

"Ha! Good luck. The Boiling Isles is nothing but a cesspool of despair." 

"More like a cesspool of delight. (grunts) (chuckles) (gasps) What has four hooves and wants to buy a potion? This guy." 

Then the centaur said 

"My eyes are down here" 

Then Luz drop what she has holding then after that they went to the address eda write then they went for a rest then 

"I know I've had enough delight for one day." 

"I thought being the only human in a magical world would make me special. But apparently, it just makes everyone want to scream at me or... eat me. (sighs) At this point, Azura had already been sent on an enchanted quest. Where's my quest‐granting wizard?" 

"Hey guys i need to go to my house because i need to get some shirt" 

"Ok" 

"I'm sorry Luz if i can't go with you today but maybe next time i can go with you" 

"Thanks john" 

"That's what friends are for right?"  
"Yea they help each other" 

then Tj and Mj run in where John,Luz and King resting then 

"John your mom is going to tell you something so-"  
"Yea i'm going home i need to get some shirt" 

"wait your not going to sleep in your house?" 

"I'm still going to sleep there but for now i'm going to sleep with Luz in the owl house" 

"Ok so where going back now?" 

"Yea also thanks Tj for telling my mom and dad that i'm fine" 

"No problem" 

"So see you two later also goodluck in that last one" 

"We will" 

Then they separate ways 

John's POV:

"So what do you guys think my mom is going to tell me?" 

"Maybe how we went thru the human realm" 

Then Tj said 

"Wait i'm having a deja vu" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well i already ask it to Mj yesterday and she said the same thing" 

"Oh ok" 

Then they went in my house then 

"Mom are you home?" 

"John is that you?" 

"Yes mom" 

Then i hug my mom like there are no tomorrow then i hug my dad too then 

"Hey there junior" 

"Hey Jane" 

Then Jane pinch both of my cheeks then

"Oh come one don't be so cold hearted to your big sister" 

"Will you please stop pinching my face" 

"Ok fine i just miss my baby brother" 

"So you're not going to say something el?" 

"Nothing" 

"Ok,so mom what are you going to say to me?" 

"Tj and Mj you two cone in too where going to say something to you three" 

Then Tj and Mj come inside then  
"Mr James will you come out" 

Then out of nowhere James come out then 

"He teleport you three in the human realm" 

"I told you Lyla i teleport them in my house but when i got in my house they are gone" 

"Wait what is the meaning of this mom?" 

"Well i want you three to be a strong witches so i ask James to teach you three but he teleport you to a different realm so i'm sorry" 

"Mom you don't need to apologize i already forgiven you mom" 

Then i hug my mom again then 

"So you knew this too dad?" 

"Well your mom and i talk about someone to teach you an advance magic for you so i suggest your mom that the owl lady is a suitable teacher but James here just show up here then he said that he's the one who's gonna teach you but then that happen and we ask him where did he teleport you three then he said you are in a safe place so that's why we are now calm that we know that you guys are safe" 

"Can i ask a question Mr.James?"

"What is it kid?" 

"Why did you what to teach us?" 

"So that i can have a new students" 

"Wait i thought you said to me and Mj that your student is Eda the owl lady" 

"Yea she is but she's not my only student that i teach, i also teach her sister in which is in the emperor's coven now" "

"Ok also why are you looks like me?" 

"Still doesn't get it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ok kid i'm going to tell to you soon ok?" 

"Fine" 

"Ok so i need to visit my student for a bit,so see you later kid ok?" 

"Ok" 

Then he disappear again then 

"How old is he?" 

"Miss Eda said to me that he's maybe a couple hundred years" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Yea she said that he got possesses by a demon and also he ate a weird flower so yea that's how he got that old" 

"Ok so how is he look like you?" 

"That's what i want to ask also please don't poke me sis" 

"You really are a party popper you know that" 

"Yea yea just go to your room i need to talk to my friend ok?" 

"Fine" 

"Go with her el" 

"Fine" 

Then they went upstairs and then

"Me and your dad will going to create a snacks for you three ok?" 

"Thanks mom" 

Then my mom and dad went in the kitchen 

"So what do you want to talk about?" 

Mj ask then 

"Are you two dating?" 

Then Tj and Mj blush hard then 

"No,i'm not going to date him ok" 

"That's harsh Mj" 

"Do you love her Tj?" 

"Of course i love her" 

"Well that's solve the problem" 

"What? What problem?" 

The two ask then

"Nothing much" 

"Just tell us" 

"i told you nothing much" 

"Fine" 

Then James appear again then 

"So do you want to know what happen really?" 

"Will you tell us already?" 

"Fine"

3rd person's POV:

"This was pretty much a long time ago ok so no question after i tell the story ok?" 

James said 

"We hear you ok" 

Tj said then he start telling the story of what happen in the past 

"Josh where do you think he go hide again?" 

Said Ken

"You already know where he is Ken" 

Josh said then 

"So where gonna wait for him to come out of his hiding spot?" 

"Yes Jen (Jenny Cruz,John's great great grandma)" 

Ken said 

"Hey jack come out already we are finish in hide-and-seek ok" 

Josh shout then 

"Ok i'm here now" 

Jack said then they went in hexide and then 

"Wait,is that really what happen in the past?" 

Tj ask then 

"Hey kid i though i said that no talking until i finish the story?" 

"I just got weird vibes when you said Josh's name ok" 

"Me too when you said Jen's name" 

"Wait my great×2 grandmom?" 

"Yea i don't know why tho" 

"I will tell you two why you two got weird vibes after the story ok?" 

"Ok" 

Tj,Mj and John said in sync then James continue

"So what do we do here in school even tho we don't have any school today" 

"Yea but i need to get my notes ok" 

"Great we are going to sneak in the school" 

"You wait here ok" 

"Fine" 

"Me and Josh will going inside the school you and Jen will wait here" 

"Why do i have to wait here?" 

"Do you know where is my notes is?" 

"No" 

"So that's why you will wait here with jack" 

"Ugh fine just be quick ok" 

"Ok" 

Then Ken and Josh went inside the school and then 

"So what do you think Josh is it in the principal's office?" 

"It is in the principal's office" 

"Oh ok" 

Then they got inside the office and got the phone then 

"Ok we got it let's go now" 

"Ok" 

"You two are not going anywhere" 

"We're sorry i just want my notes" 

"Ok you can leave but if you lost it next time i will going to burn it ok?" 

"Yes sir" 

Then they leave the office then 

"So what you guys want to do now?" 

"Well since were close to our graduation we can go and take a rest" 

"Ok that cool Jen" 

"I'm going to continue this story next time kids i need to go somewhere ok?" 

"Oh come on at least answer our question" 

Tj said then 

"Fine what it is?" 

"Why do i and Mj got a weird vibes when you said those two name?" 

"Well because it's your past self" 

"Wait really?" 

"Yea it's true" 

"Ok my question" 

"So what is your question John?" 

"What is my connection in that story?" 

"You will know it when i continue it next time but for now i will going to visit my master's grave ok?" 

"Ok" 

Then he vanish again then 

"So what now?" 

"Well i need to get some clothes then i will go back to the owl house so that i will know that Miss Eda won't hurt Luz" 

Then John went in his room then 

"Wait where is John?" 

His mom ask then 

"He goes back in his room to get some clothes and he said he will go back in the owl house" Mj said 

"Well we can't stop him if that kid has a 'girlfriend' in that owl house" 

"Mom i don't have a girlfriend ok?" 

"Well how about amity?" 

"She's an exception" as John said it he blush a bit 

"Also i need to go back to the owl house" 

"well you need to get back here tomorrow because you have a class tomorrow" 

"Wait you already registered me on the hexide mom?" 

"Yes because we know how much you miss amity so we register you to hexide" 

"Thanks mom" 

Then he hug his mom then 

"Wait how about Tj and Mj?" 

"They are registered too" 

"Wait me and Mj too?" 

"Well since your parent and Mj's parent are our friend we know how you feel if you can't see your friend so we plan to register you three in hexide" 

"Well since i'm going back now well see you tomorrow mom" 

"Ok goodluck on your way back to the owl house" 

"Thanks mom" then he grab a snack before going outside then 

"Wait how about you two where are you going?" 

"Well were going back to our places" 

"Well see you two tomorrow" 

"Ok see you tomorrow too" then they went in separate ways 

John's POV:

Well i need to go back now before something happen to luz then i arrive in the owl house then 

"So hooty will you let me in?" 

"Ok hoot,hoot" Then he open the door and let me in then 

"Luz what happen?" 

"Well we got to fight a puppeteer demon and also see the the isle up in the sky" 

"Wow what a rough day you went thru there" 

"Yea it's pretty rough but you know that I'm tough right" 

"Yea so do you want to rest?" 

"Yea i'm tried so yea goodnight i guess" 

"Yea goodnight" i hope she would stay here,she will going to love amity if she will stay here a long time 

A/n And done i finish this quick and also i want to add more but since this will going to be a LONG story that's why i cut it and i will going to create a side story in the past where James tell the story of what happen in the past  
James:why don't you tell them what happen in the past?  
You already know that i'm a lazy guy right?  
James:fine i will going to continue it not because you are my creator or anything  
Don't spoil anything ok? Also didn't you want to visit your master's grave?  
James:i already went there ok?  
Fine now go play with your favourite student  
James:your such a party popper i don't know why those two even love you...


End file.
